Honest Trailer - The Martian
The Martian is the 132nd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 science-fiction film The Martian. It was published on January 5, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 57 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.0 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Martian on YouTube ''"''Cast Away ''in space." ~ Honest Trailers - The Martian' Script He's been rescued from World War II (Saving Private Ryan). He's been rescued from the Gulf War (Courage Under Fire). He's been rescued from the Middle East (Syriana). Twice (Green Zone). He's been recovered from space (Interstellar), more space (Elysium), even more space (Titan A.E.) and saved from this terrible Boston childhood (Good Will Hunting) ('Sean Maguire:' It's not your fault. '''Will Hunting:' I know.). Now Matt Damon will need to be saved. Again. In space. Again. The Martian. Blast off to the red planet with the Ares 3, and a crew of veteran movie scientists including this scientist from Interstellar ''(Jessica Chastain), this scientist from ''Interstellar ''(Matt Damon), this scientist from ''Fant4stic ''(Kate Mara), and these two Marvel sidekicks (Sebastian Stan' and 'Michael Peña). But when their mission is threatened by an inciting incident, Matt Damon will be left behind to survive in a barren wasteland with only his wits to guide him.... and tons of stuff that's already lying around from other Mars missions, like: a space habitat, a car, an extra car he can use for parts, a camera robot, pressurized saran wrap, and an entire spaceship that can get him off the planet. Come on! All Tom Hanks needed was a volleyball and an ice skate. Travel to a world where NASA is suddenly super popular and fully funded to meet potty-mouthed astronaut Mark Watney ('''Mark Watney: F*** you, Mars. Mark Watney: I'm gonna have to science the s*** out of this.) He's a skilled botanist (Mark Watney: Mars will come to fear my botany powers.) who must survive the Red Planet on his own, using only his specialized knowledge of plant biology to perform emergency self-surgery, chemical engineering, high tech space repairs, alternate numerical systems (Mark Watney: 'Hexadecimals to the rescue.) spaceship construction, and Wall-e-ing. So he can basically do everything?! Man, suck on that Neil deGrasse Tyson. Climb aboard for a two-hour NASA commercial that really wants you to know that scientists are just as cool as superheroes ('Mark Watney: I get to fly around like 'Iron Man) where astronaut Matt Damon struggles to survive the harsh Mars elements - by periscoping everything he's doing (Mark Watney: I know what I'm gonna do.), everything he's thinking (Mark Watney: I do like the way it sounds. I'm not gonna tell them.), everything that happens to him (Mark Watney: So yeah I blew myself up. Mark Watney: My balls are frozen.), everything he's eating we (Mark Watney: I'm gonna dip this potato in some crushed Vicodin.), and every song he listens to (Mark Watney: I'm definitely gonna die up there, if I have to listen to any more godawful disco music.) Man, if I wanted an audio book, I could have just, you know, bought the audio book Strap it in for a space adventure filled with edge-of-your-seat realism like math (Mark Watney: Let's do the math. 31 souls, for redundancy they sent 68 Sols worth of food. That's for six people. So for just me that's gonna last 300 Sol's which I figure I can stretch to 400), more math (Melissa Lewis: 1,200 kilometres in diameter, bearing 24 point 41 degrees 8,600 Newtons. Dr. Chris Beck: 7,500. Mark Watney: 126 square meters of soil) and even more math (Mark Watney: 35 kilometres. Theodore Sanders: 912 Sol's. Vincent Kapoor: 200 Sols. Theodore Sanders: Sol 409? Vincent Kapoor: 609. Mark Watney: 26 characters plus a question card into 360 gives us 13 degrees of arc.) Whoa, science-fact makes science-fiction kind of boring. Starring: Damon as Mark Watney The Mahhhtian; Chastain as Melissa Lewis Muuuuurph; Wiig as Annie Montrose Gilly; Glover as Rich Purnell Abed; Bean as Mitch Henderson Bore-omir; Ejiofor as Vincent Kapoor Chiw-et-el Ej-io-for... (mispronounces name) Man, I give up; and Matt Damon Meth Damon. for The Martian ''- Cast Away In Space. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Cast Away In Space' So could he turn off all those cameras when he needed to, you know, do... stuff... to himself, because, I mean, he was up there a long time, right? '''Mark Watney:' F*** Trivia * Even though there are four credited writers on this Honest Trailer, it was actually a solo writing effort from Joe Starr. 'It was written over the end-of-year holidays when the regular writing team was on vacation. 'Dan and Andy were available for feedback, but didn't actually write on the video. According to Joe, Dan liked his draft, but Andy didn't and thought Joe went too easy on the movie. Joe made the draft more brutal, but Dan thought it was too harsh. Joe had to find a happy medium. Listen to Joe explain more in the Get Your Geek On podcast. * Screen Junkies have also created Honest Trailers for several other space films including Gravity, '''Interstellar,''' Aliens and ''Alien: Covenant. ''See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Martian ''has a 95.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slash Film noted that the Honest Trailer didn't have much material "to poke fun at other than the characters themselves." BGR described the Honest Trailer as "hilarious" and appreciated the digs at all the math in the movie and the fact that Matt Damon needs to be rescued yet again. EW said the Screen Junkies "humorously deconstructs the film" and commended the poke at Damon always being rescued. The Nerdist wrote this Honest Trailer was "especially cutting as it sheds light on flaws we often willfully ignore in sci-fi movies." In the same article, The Nerdist praised the Honest Trailers series more generally, writing, "We’ll never tire of the irreverent humor of the Screen Junkies and their Honest Trailers ability to point out repetitive plot points, grossly overused movie tropes and a more than a fair share of intelligent film critique." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'The Martian’s Honest Trailer: Here’s Another ‘Save Matt Damon’ Movie; This One’s Just Overly Complicated and Set in Space '- Vulture article * '‘The Martian’ Honest Trailer: Matt Damon Periscopes Everything on Mars '- Slash Film article * 'The honest trailer ‘The Martian’ deserves '- BGR article * 'The Martian honest trailer reminds us how often Matt Damon needs rescuing '- EW article * 'THE MARTIAN’S HONEST TRAILER: THE MANY RESCUES OF MATT DAMON '- Nerdist article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Ridley Scott Category:Season 6 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment